


Слушай, Лухань. Слушай

by light_dragonix



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, M/M, alternative universe - future
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 11:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5373989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда гонка вооружений оказалась недостаточной для демонстрации собственного превосходства, Китай принялся за разработку костюмов, дающих невероятные способности их носителям.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слушай, Лухань. Слушай

**Author's Note:**

> написано на ауфест на ресурсе diary.ru

Когда гонка вооружений оказалась недостаточной для демонстрации собственного превосходства, Китай принялся за разработку костюмов, дающих невероятные способности их носителям.

Крис без раздумий согласился участвовать в проекте, потому что терять ему было нечего – он молодой, здоровый и совершенно бесперспективный парень без высшего образования и даже китайского гражданства.

Костюм вживляли под кожу в виде микрочипа, который в случае необходимости покрывал тело бронёй и впрыскивал в кровь определенную сыворотку со сверхгеном. Крис, честно говоря, прослушал, как работает костюм, потому что ему было не важно. Главное – получить место в особых войсках и больше не волноваться о том, как заработать на жизнь. 

Операция вживления длилась так долго, что Крис пару дней не мог прийти в себе после наркоза – перед глазами плыло, язык не слушался, конечности казались ватными. Только через неделю он смог присутствовать на тренировках – как, впрочем, и все остальные добровольцы. И не то чтобы эти тренировки были легкими или щадящими. У многих костюм не срабатывал, или покрывал только часть тела, а бывало и просто отрывал руку, взорвавшись под кожей. Им не рассказывали, сколько человек погибает ежедневно из-за неисправности биоброни, но на тренировках людей становилось все меньше и меньше.   
\- Вы подписывали договор, по которому мы ответственности не несем, - отвечал на возмущения и роптания тренер с отсутствующим выражением лица. – Вы знали, на что шли.  
Крис не возмущался – не имел права, но он и не думал это делать. Его биоброня работала идеально, давая ему возможность летать и поднимать вещи, превышающие его вес в несколько десятков раз. Среди его группы волонтеров костюм исправно покрывал тело и работал только у него и еще одного парня – невысокого худощавого парня с грустными влажными глазами. От кого-то Крис слышал, что это сын генерала, ответственного за разработку биоброни. Парня звали Лухань, он старался не выделяться из толпы, стоял позади всех и беспрестанно тёр виски.

Однажды во время спарринга Крис подошел к нему и четко увидел пару лопнувших капилляров и сетку сосудов, проступивших на белках глаз. У Луханя биоброня не скрывала лица, как у остальных, поэтому его осунувшееся лицо несколько обескуражило Криса, что дало Луханю преимущество. Уже лежа на мате и кряхтя от боли, Крис подумал, что Лухань чем-то болен.  
«Мимо», послышался чей-то голос.  
Крис подскочил и посмотрел по сторонам – он знал, что тренера уже нет, а больше никто и не мог говорить по рации.  
«Ответ на поверхности, дебил», снова послышался голос и он был настолько уставшим, что Крис недоверчиво посмотрел в сторону Луханя. Тот лежал у стены и пытался втянуть обратно броню, но у него не выходило.  
\- Чёрт, да прекрати ты думать, - громко произнес Лухань, когда Крис решил подойти и помочь.  
\- Прости, - смятенно извинился Крис и всё равно подошёл.  
Лухань со стоном втянул костюм в микрочип, но так и остался лежать на полу.   
\- Ты телепат? – спросил Крис, неуклюже сев рядом, едва не отдавив Луханю ногу.  
\- Вроде того, - выдохнул тот сквозь зубы и попытался встать, но Крис не дал, положив свою тяжелую ладонь ему на грудь. – Пусти.  
\- Тебе нужно отдохнуть, - возразил Крис. – Выглядишь ужасно.  
\- А ты помогаешь всем, кто тебя опрокидывает на маты, или только тем, кто выглядит плохо?  
\- Только тем, кто выглядит как будущий постоялец морга, - ответил Крис и поднял Луханя на руки, благо, что костюм ещё не втянулся. – Я отнесу тебя в медкабинет.  
\- Пусти, придурок, - попытался вырваться Лухань, но сил не хватало даже на то, чтобы просто выпрямиться, поэтому он просто колотил по броне.   
\- Больно будет, - предупредил Крис, и покачал головой, когда Лухань с руганью потряс рукой со сбитыми костяшками. – Говорил же.  
\- Не строй из себя паиньку, - огрызнулся Лухань. – Чего ты хочешь?  
\- Ничего? – пожал плечами Крис. – Просто мне надоело, как нас становится всё меньше и меньше.  
\- А чего ты хотел от разработок, - вздохнул Лухань. – Мы подопытные крысы, ничего удивительного, что мы дохнём, как мухи. Или как те самые крысы.  
Крис не ответил и занёс его в медкабинет, где его уже приняли врачи и уложили на койку. Все вокруг суетились, и Крис вышёл, чтобы не мешать.  
Он был рад, что на Лухане нет брони и он не узнает, что Крису понравилось нести его на руках, такого маленького, хрупкого и беззащитного. И такого озлобленно гордого.  
\- Люди с такими глазами не могут быть злыми, - вслух высказал он, лёжа ночью на твердом матрасе. – С грустными и несчастными глазами.

Луханя выписали на следующий день, прокапав его различными растворами и напичкав лекарствами. Тренер переселил его в комнату Криса, сказав, что многообещающих бойцов нужно держать вместе. Крис не возражал, Лухань не сопротивлялся – но в комнате вполне ясно дал понять, что терпеть не может постороннего вмешательства.  
\- Но ты выглядел совсем плохо, - попытался оправдаться Крис, но Лухань смотрел так злобно, что Крису пришлось замолчать.  
А однажды ночью он проснулся из-за стона с соседней кровати. Лухань ворочался, стонал и тёр виски, и между стонами была слышна тихая мольба «хватит, пожалуйста».  
\- Лухань? – неуверенно позвал Крис, приподнявшись на локте. - Лухань, ты как?  
\- Слишком много мыслей, - делая паузы после каждого слова и тяжело выдыхая, ответил Лухань.  
\- Ты же без брони, - удивился Крис и поморщился от головной боли.  
Колокольным звоном в голове прозвучал голос Луханя.  
«И без тебя знаю».  
\- Прости, - Крис сел на кровати и попытался понять, что ему делать с проблемой Луханя, но тот буквально рыкнул, чтобы он прекратил думать.  
\- Не добавляй мыслей, чёрт побери!  
Крис смахнул простынь и сам слез с кровати, чтобы подойти к Луханю.  
\- Не смей помогать, - сказал он, свернувшись в позу эмбриона. – Справлюсь сам.  
\- Вижу я, как ты справляешься, - хмыкнул Крис и лёг рядом, укрывая обоих одеялом.  
Лухань попытался его сбросить с кровати, но обессилел настолько, что не смог даже сдвинуть. А Крис прижал его к себе и приподнялся, чтобы голова Луханя упиралась в грудь.   
\- Слушай, - тихо сказал он, обнимая соседа. – Слушай, Лухань.  
Лухань не сразу понял, чего от него хочет Крис, да и не сразу услышал его шёпот за чужими обрывками мыслей. Но когда до него дошло, но попытался снова вырваться, но не вышло. Поэтому оставалось только прижаться ухом к чужой груди и слушать биение чужого сердца. Сначала никак не помогало, и мыслей становилось больше, но постепенно перестало существовать всё, кроме глухого стука в груди Криса. У Луханя выравнивалось дыхание, и он подстроился под биение сердца соседа.  
\- Чужие мысли всё ещё беспокоят? – спросил Крис спустя некоторое время, но не дождался ответа – Лухань спал, глубоко дыша. Крис пролежал рядом до самого подъёма, ни разу не сомкнув глаз.

На утро Крис повёл упирающегося Луханя к разработчикам, чтобы разобраться в причинах телепатии вне костюма.  
\- Это побочный эффект лечения, - отмахнулись те. – Сыворотка ненадолго задержалась в крови, но теперь она выветрилась. Всё в порядке.  
\- Ну конечно, - фыркнул Крис и оставил Луханя им, чтобы снова всё перепроверить.  
Лухань вернулся на тренировку после обеда и едва кивнул, увидев Криса в толпе новеньких добровольцев. Он отказался спарринговать с ним, отдав предпочтение новенькому парню в костюме, дающем способность воспламеняться.  
Новые костюмы были лучше первых, поэтому неисправностей было меньше, но Крис с Луханем всё равно зорко следили за каждым волонтёром, чтобы успеть укрыться в случае очередного взрыва.  
Крис перехватил Луханя после тренировки, пока тот не успел скрыться, чтобы спросить о результатах.  
\- Шустрый, - отметил Лухань, когда Крис появился из ниоткуда и схватил его за руку.  
\- Сказали, что это побочный эффект костюма, - выдохнул Лухань после нескольких секунд сверления взглядом. – Тело приспособится к сверхгену телепатии и станет легче.  
\- Как скоро оно приспособится? – спросил Крис, продолжая смотреть прямо в глаза.  
\- Они не знают, - ответил Лухань, и Крис отметил, что глаза его – грустные и несчастные – стали ещё печальнее.  
\- Только не надо думать, что мне нужна твоя помощь, - Лухань вырвал руку из захвата Криса и ушёл, развернувшись на каблуках.  
«Но она тебе действительно нужна», подумал Крис, зная, что Лухань услышал.

Поэтому ночью он снова лёг в кровать Луханя, увидев, как тот заметался по постели.  
\- Слушай, Лухань. Слушай, - и Лухань слушал, потому что только это помогало отключиться от мыслей вокруг. Он концентрировался на биении сердца Криса и слышал только приглушенный поток его мыслей, но не цеплялся за них.  
И так продолжалось каждую ночь, и Лухань со временем привык засыпать рядом с Крисом, и привык не злиться за это по утрам. А Крис только улыбался и чувствовал, что и его тело привыкает к его сверхгену, который не так сильно мешает в обычной жизни. Просто иногда Крис просыпался под самым потолком, а иногда ломал столы, просто опираясь на них.  
Но это всё не имело значения, когда просыпаясь Крис видел, как глаза Луханя становятся всё менее и менее печальными, уступая место более позитивным эмоциям.  
А потом Лухань спросил.  
\- Почему ты никогда не представлялся своим настоящим именем?  
\- Потому что оно не для всех? – пожал плечами Крис и улыбнулся, когда увидел, как засияли глаза Луханя, когда он назвал его по имени.  
\- Ифань.  
Луханю нравилось это имя, и в мыслях он обращался к нему только так. И наедине Лухань звал его только Ифанем, отчего Крис расплывался в самой идиотской улыбке на земле.  
А когда их проект утвердили, как успешный, Крис с Луханем сделали всё, чтобы попасть в один отряд и при возможности работать вместе. Потому что Лухань – был единственным, кто звал Криса настоящим именем, а Крис был единственным, кто мог усмирить поток мыслей, врывающийся в сознание Луханя.  
\- Слушай, Лухань. Слушай.  
\- Я слышу, Ифань. Слышу.


End file.
